Hasta el fin
by Eirin Halliwell
Summary: Los titanes finalmente fueron derrotados. Ahora, un nuevo futuro espera por la humanidad fuera de las murallas, y Levi y Eren lo vivirán a su manera. LEVI X EREN


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama  
**Parejas**: LevixEren  
**Advertencia**: muerte de personaje.

* * *

**Hasta el fin**

_Eirin_

Fueron siete interminables y dolorosos años los que tardó la humanidad en vencer a los titanes desde la caída del muro María. Siete años en los que cientos de vidas se perdieron; siete años de incertidumbre, de lucha, de desesperación, pero también de esperanza.

Aquella esperanza que por instantes creyeron lejana e imposible de alcanzar había renacido en Eren luego de ser descubierta su habilidad para convertirse en titán. Y pese a que fueron muchos quienes lo vieron como una amenaza e incluso como un enemigo, así como también el arma que llevaría a la victoria definitiva, él jamás se rindió. Luchó hasta las últimas consecuencias, hasta su último aliento, consiguiendo obtener aquel propósito arraigado en su corazón tras ver morir a su madre en manos de un titán.

"Voy a matarlos a todos, ¡no quedará ni uno solo de ellos!".

Con esas palabras selló su destino, recorriendo un sendero de destrucción y sangre para salvar a las personas que juró proteger y vengar. No fue fácil, pero a pesar de las adversidades nunca estuvo solo, y eso bastó para que su lucha no fuera en vano, dejando en batalla su alma y su vida, aquella que quería compartir con una persona en especial luego de obtener la libertad de la humanidad. Porque lo que en un principio pareció imposible, finalmente terminó con la aniquilación de los titanes, borrándolos para siempre de la faz de la tierra.

Sin embargo...

Con el último enemigo derribado, solo el titán de Eren permaneció en pie, aunque a duras penas integro y estable. Sus lesiones y deficiencias a lo largo de la batalla que duró una semana fueron suficientes para necesitar salir del interior del titán con la ayuda de Mikasa y Armin antes de fusionarse por completo y consumirse, descubriendo en el proceso cuán deteriorado estaba tras agotar todas sus fuerzas durante la lucha.

—¡Sáquenlo de inmediato! —ordenó Hanji al acercarse y ver la gravedad de sus heridas.

La verdad era cruda y dolorosa a pesar de la dicha que significaba la derrota de los titanes, porque la vida de Eren, lejos de prolongarse... se estaba apagando.

Desde que su poder de titán fuera descubierto, así como también su capacidad para controlarlos, los experimentos para explotar al máximo sus capacidades fueron constantes. Y lo que se convertía en la esperanza de vida para la humanidad, para él era su sentencia de muerte.

"No hay nada que podamos hacer. Su cuerpo está siendo consumido por los genes de titán. Ya no puede volver a transformarse". Las lapidarias palabras de Hanji dichas hacía un año atrás fueron claras y concluyentes, aun así Eren no desistió de su deber y continuó junto a sus compañeros para llevar a la humanidad a la salvación a costa de su propia vida.

Durante poco más de un año había estado experimentando las consecuencias de portar en su sangre los genes de una entidad destructiva e invasiva a la que no estaba acondicionado ni destinado. Como un cáncer, los genes de titán se propagaron a cada célula de su organismo y lo fueron consumiendo paulatinamente, hasta dejar solo un cuerpo extenuado y el abrumador recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fue su vitalidad y fortaleza.

.

.

.

Cuando despertó tardó unos segundos en reconocer el techo que se hallaba frente a sus ojos, pero cuando lo hizo sonrió tranquilo. Se sentó despacio sobre el colchón de paja en el cual descansaba, procurando no abrir sus viejas heridas, y observó de manera contemplativa el paisaje que se dejaba entrever desde la ventana de la cabaña en la que se refugiaba desde hacía tres meses. El aroma a pino que se filtraba por las rendijas de las maderas invadía sus sentidos y los aliviaba conforme recordaba los últimos días que pasó en el cuartel de la legión tras la derrota de los titanes. En ese entonces se hallaba aún en la incertidumbre de su destino, temiendo no ser capaz de cumplir la promesa que alguna vez hizo con Levi, luego de entender que él era la persona con la que quería pasar el resto de sus días.

Al recobrar el sentido, el aroma de la habitación del cuartel general le resultó distinto, y el entorno lo sentía cargado con una atmósfera silenciosa y espesa. ¿Acaso habían perdido la batalla? La pregunta agitó cada fibra de su cuerpo y le hizo incorporarse de la cama en la que se encontraba, porque si había sucumbido al cansancio, no podía permanecer tranquilo mientras los demás se sacrificaban por él.

—No te agites como un idiota.

La voz de Levi llegó a sus oídos y le hizo volver el rostro hacia su costado izquierdo. Ahí estaba él, impasible como siempre, sentado en la misma silla de siempre, esperando.

—¿Cuánto fue esta vez? —preguntó en un intento porque su memoria colaborara con el resto de sus sentidos.

—Una semana.

Resopló contrariado y Levi dejó la silla para darle un poco de agua.

—Ganamos, ¿verdad?

—Aunque pase el tiempo, sigues con problemas para recordar tus hazañas.

Con una sonrisa austera, Eren trató de sentarse, sin embargo su cuerpo apenas respondía. Le dolía hasta la punta del cabello pero no se quejaría. Ya no más; después de todo habían ganado, y eso era suficiente para que su dolor valiera la pena.

—¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Mikasa y los demás dónde están?

—Mientras te dedicabas a dormir como una princesa, los demás han estado reconociendo los muertos y reinstalando el orden para dejar las murallas.

Eren sintió una punzada en el pecho al recordar que por su culpa muchas vidas se habían perdido durante la batalla. Muchos soldados y civiles, depositando sus esperanzas en él, dieron sus vidas. Y ahora le tocaba a él retribuirles su sacrificio.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Levi al ver su intento por levantarse.

—Tengo que... ir a ayudar.

—Ayudarás más descansando que dando lástima allá afuera.

—No tiene que decirlo de ese modo —se quejó Eren. La idea de sentirse inútil le molestaba, pero aún más que Levi se lo recordara.

—Puedo decirlo de la manera que se me antoje, mocoso. Tu inconsciencia no conoce límites.

—Ya no soy un mocoso.

—¿Eso es lo único que te preocupa? Aprende tu posición y obedece.

Eren intentó replicar, pero fue interrumpido por la llegada de Hanji cuando irrumpió en la habitación.

—¡Eren! Finalmente despiertas, pequeño dormilón.

—Hanji-san... —Fue inevitable para Eren no sonreír al verla. Le aliviaba saber que se encontraba bien después de todo lo acontecido.

—¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo? Si te sientes mal no dudes en decírmelo.

Eren negó, agradecido por las atenciones de Hanji, quien tras depositar una bandeja con apósitos sobre el buró descubrió su brazo derecho. Desde hacía mucho que sus heridas ya no sanaban con la capacidad de antes. Su poder regenerativo se había detenido casi por completo, llegando a ser tan lento como el de un humano normal. Aun así, eso no lo limitaba a la hora de salir a luchar.

—Las personas están preparándose para dejar las murallas, y todo es gracias a ti, Eren —comentó Hanji mientras retiraba el vendaje de su brazo.

—Solo hice lo que debía, Hanji-san. Era mi deber.

—Aun así, en tu actual condición...

—Hanji-san —le atajó Eren—, ante todo soy un soldado. Si debo morir cumpliendo mi deber, lo haré.

En ese momento Levi dio media vuelta y abandonó el dormitorio. No parecía interesado en escuchar las palabras de Eren, mucho menos si estas tenían connotaciones suicidas.

—Bueno, ya no necesitas pensar así. Por fin somos libres —dijo Hanji una vez que Levi cerró la puerta por fuera.

Eren asintió y sonrió contento, aun cuando incluso sonreír le costara trabajo. No quería admitirlo, pero debía permanecer en cama un tiempo más de lo esperado.

Luego que Hanji cambió los vendajes y colocó unos nuevos salió de la habitación, encontrándose con Levi en el pasillo.

—Creí que habías ido a descansar. Lo necesitas.

—Ya escuchaste a ese idiota. Somos soldados, y los deberes hay que cumplirlos hasta el final.

—Significa que...

—La corte ordenó su ejecución.

—Lo sé. No quieren ningún vestigio de los titanes. Y aunque Eren nos haya ayudado, en su interior porta una amenaza que podrían afectarnos en el futuro. ¿Qué harás al respecto? ¿Acatarás la orden que se dio en la audiencia?

Levi no respondió y solo regresó al dormitorio con Eren. Hanji no podía negar que la situación que aún quedaba por resolver parecía mucho más difícil que enfrentarse a un grupo de titanes.

.

.

.

Solo después que Mikasa cumplió con sus deberes obtuvo la autorización para visitar a Eren luego de cuidarlo la primera noche tras la derrota de los titanes. Los tratos especiales no estaban permitidos entre los miembros de la legión, pero Hanji era ahora la comandante y quien daba las órdenes.

Cuando ingresó al dormitorio tuvo que contener un lamento al ver una vez más la deteriorada apariencia de Eren sobre la cama. Dormía profundamente luego que Hanji le administrara un calmante a base de hierbas medicinales para aplacar sus dolores.

Se sentó a su lado y lo observó.

—Gracias por quedarte con nosotros —murmuró mientras tomaba su mano izquierda y le brindaba un poco de calor.

Siempre se culparía por no haber frenado a tiempo la determinación de Eren. Su desconocimiento acerca de su condición la había sorprendido la noche en la que Eren sufrió una hemorragia nasal durante la cena, hacía seis meses atrás. Los siguientes síntomas fueron agravándose con el correr de los meses y la insistente sobreexposición a los entrenamientos para dominar el poder del titán, terminando en lo que ahora ella veía ante sus ojos consternados.

Eren se removió inquieto y despertó, invadido por un malestar que le hizo jadear y sobresaltar a Mikasa.

—¡Eren! —exclamó ella al ver su reacción.

En medio del sopor de sus interminables horas de sueño, Eren la reconoció y le sonrió casualmente.

—Mikasa... creí que estabas encargándote de ayudar a los demás.

—Hanji-san me permitió estar contigo y cuidarte.

—No necesito que me cuides.

—Yo quiero hacerlo.

—Pero Mikasa.

—¡Eren, por favor!

Ella sujetó con mayor ahínco su mano y se inclinó sobre ella.

—Por favor... déjame quedarme a tu lado un poco más.

Eren no tuvo fuerzas para apartarla. Agradecía su compañía y el calor que le brindaba, pero no quería atormentarla con su sufrimiento; sabía que ella sufría al verlo en ese patético estado.

Observó casualmente a su alrededor y notó que ya era de noche; solo las luces de las velas sobre el buró iluminaban la habitación. Regresó su atención a Mikasa y reparó en su rostro abatido por el cansancio.

—Eren —murmuró Mikasa en medio del silencio que invadía el dormitorio—, ahora que todo está bien podremos salir y explorar el mundo. Podremos conocer el exterior, ser libres, como lo quisiste desde el principio. Solo debes recuperarte y—

—Mikasa —la interrumpió—, ambos sabemos que eso no será posible.

La presión en la mano de Mikasa aumentó sobre la de Eren mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Tú te recuperarás —dijo—. Mejorarás y podremos salir juntos de las murallas.

—Sé que tienen que asesinarme.

—¡No! ¡Eso no es verdad! —exclamó ella—. ¡No voy a permitirlo! Si alguien llega a ponerte un dedo encima, yo...

—¡Mikasa! —El grito de Eren fue suficiente para que ella enmudeciera sorprendida. —Cuándo aprenderás, Mikasa —continuó—; ya no somos unos niños. Aunque los titanes ya no existan aún seguimos siendo soldados. Tenemos deberes que cumplir, y yo ya cumplí con el mío. Ya no me necesitan, y represento una amenaza para la humanidad.

—¿Entonces renunciarás al sueño que tuviste desde siempre?

—Renuncié a él desde que supe que estaba en mis manos salvar a la humanidad.

—Eren...

—Quiero que me prometas algo —dijo Eren, procurando mantener la firmeza en las manos de Mikasa—. Quiero que conozcas el mundo por mí. Quiero que vivas por mí. No quiero que interfieras en mi destino. Por favor.

Mikasa insistía en negar con la cabeza, rechazando la idea de dejar a Eren atrás. Simplemente no podía.

—¡Prométemelo!

—Está bien —dijo con la voz quebrada—. Lo prometo.

—No hagas nada estúpido. No quiero que me salves nuevamente. Ya lo has hecho demasiadas veces.

—Eres lo único que tengo —dijo ella, conteniendo el llanto—. Si tú no estás...

—Seguirás mirando hacia adelante. Vivirás lo que soñamos cuando éramos niños. Conocerás el mundo que salvamos. Todo eso harás. Sé que podrás hacerlo, incluso si no estoy a tu lado.

Mikasa asintió con el llanto pugnando por salir de su garganta.

—Eren, yo... —Aún le quedaban cosas por decir, en especial ahora que Eren le había hecho aquella petición, pero Levi ingresó al dormitorio, interrumpiéndola.

—Te requieren en la cocina —dijo a un costado de la puerta.

Mikasa no pudo negarse. A estas alturas su respeto hacia Levi era suficiente para continuar acatando sus órdenes sin oponerse, además de tener como excusa la oportunidad de salir y no mostrar su llanto a Eren.

Se despidió de él y salió del dormitorio, asegurándole que volvería para acompañarlo. Una vez a solas, Levi se sentó en la silla que usó durante la mañana y observó a Eren. Parecía querer encontrar algo más que solo cansancio y tristeza. El rostro de Eren era algo que él sabía leer a la perfección.

—No necesitas hacerte el fuerte delante de mí —soltó—. Puedes llorar y gritar todo lo que quieras.

Eren asintió y se secó el rostro en el instante que las lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas. Ya no quería seguir siendo aquel mocoso llorón que tanto molestaba. Era un año más grande pero seguía sintiéndose pequeño ante Levi. Aun así, se negó a llorar frente a él.

—Escuchó la conversación, ¿no es verdad? Por eso entró.

—Lo que haga o deje de hacer es problema mío. Tú preocúpate de tus asuntos.

—No tengo muchos, la verdad. Estar en cama no es entretenido. Me hace pensar demasiado.

—Pensar no le hace daño a nadie.

—Sí cuando no queda tiempo para ello.

—Lo dices como si fueras a morir mañana.

—Quizá mañana no, pero en un par de días, tal vez.

Levi esquivó la mirada y observó el titilar de la vela encendida sobre el buró.

—Luces muy resignado —comentó mientras cruzaba los brazos—. ¿Qué tal si no mueres en un buen tiempo? ¿Desperdiciarás tus horas pensando en cómo morirás?

—No temo a la muerte —señaló Eren—, temo más bien en cómo voy a vivir lo que me queda.

—Tus temores no son comunes. Enfrentaste a los titanes cientos de veces, y lo único que te preocupa es cómo vas a vivir.

—¿A usted no le preocupa? ¿No quiere saber cómo vivirá?

—Solo me interesa el presente. Lo que pase mañana es para mañana.

Eren asintió esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

—Creo que tiene razón. Pero aun así no dejo de sentir un poco de envidia por las personas que conocerán el mundo.

—Insistes con hablar de ese modo.

—¿Acaso estoy equivocado? Voy a morir. Ya sea porque así la humanidad lo quiere, o porque mi propio cuerpo lo dicte.

—Todos moriremos algún día. No te creas importante por algo así.

—Siempre lo hace ver todo tan fácil.

—Lo es si así lo quieres. Aprendí por las malas a que uno se forma su propio destino. Aunque parezca imposible de creer para alguien como tú. Terminaste siendo una víctima más, pero no te diste por vencido, y eso debe bastarte porque sobreviviste y venciste, lo que para muchos fue imposible durante más de cien años.

Eren bajó el rostro y estrujó entre sus manos las sábanas que lo cubrían. El dolor se apoderó de inmediato de sus músculos entumecidos y maltrechos, y frunció el ceño en el proceso.

—Al principio, mi idea de unirme a la legión fue para conocer el mundo y para que dejáramos de ser ganado entre las murallas. Luego mi objetivo se concentró en el exterminio de los titanes por venganza, pero siempre con la ilusión de alcanzar aquel sueño de la niñez. Armin me habló del océano, del desierto, de los bosques tropicales y los glaciales. Quiero conocer todo eso, pero... no será posible.

—¿Y qué esperas que haga? —preguntó Levi.

—No puede hacer nada —respondió Eren sacudiendo la cabeza—, solo cumplir con su deber. —Vio a Levi y dijo: —Debe asesinarme.

—No he decidido nada aún. Si no lo hago yo, lo hará alguien más.

—Quisiera dejarle esa responsabilidad a usted.

—No estás en posición de exigencias.

—Pero... incluso si se lo pido como un soldado, quiero que considere también mi petición como su pareja.

Levi frunció el ceño y lo observó con reproche mientras dejaba la silla y se sentaba a su lado. De inmediato, sus manos se encontraron, y el calor que había en ellas aquietó la angustia que invadía sus corazones. Porque Levi, aunque se esforzara por negarlo, no podía evitar sentir que estaba perdiendo a Eren a pesar de que la guerra había acabado.

No estaban acostumbrados a hablar de romance en medio de la guerra —no se sentían cómodos—, pero ya no había motivo por el cual seguir evitándolo. No obstante, ahora debían enfrentar algo mucho más difícil que los titanes: la corte quería muerto a Eren, y Levi no estaba dispuesto a llevar a cabo esa ordenanza aunque eso significara poner en riesgo su puesto en la legión y su propia vida.

Eren alzó su brazo herido y alcanzó el rostro de Levi. Lo acarició despacio, evitando incomodarlo con los vendajes ensangrentados que rodeaban su mano y le regaló una sonrisa, aquella que solo a él le dedicaba cuando estaban solos.

—Aunque estuvimos en plena batalla, no dejé de pensar en usted ni un solo instante. Temí que algo malo le pasara, y desee protegerlo con todas mis fuerzas.

—Esa no fue la orden que se te dio —dijo Levi, procurando contener la mano de Eren entre la suya, como una forma de retribuir su suave caricia.

—Aun así estaba dispuesto a desobedecer si eso me permitía tenerlo a mi lado un poco más.

—No necesito que me salves de nada.

—Lo sé —respondió Eren, viendo hacia la ventana de la habitación, donde un pedazo de luna se dejaba ver entre las nubes—. Usted fue quien me salvó, y lo hizo de todas las maneras en la que se puede salvar a alguien. Pienso que de no haber estado a mi lado yo no...

Un suave cosquilleo en su hombro lo distrajo. Volteó la cabeza y descubrió a Levi inclinado sobre él, rozándole la piel con los labios. Aquel gesto provocó pequeñas sacudidas en su cuerpo, aunque no era raro verle tomar la iniciativa de ese modo; Levi no necesitaba expresarse con palabras para decirle lo que sentía y quería. Aguardó en calma y esperó hasta el encuentro de sus bocas.

Levi continuó la línea de su hombro hasta llegar a su cuello. Al verse obstruido por los molestos vendajes que cubrían sus heridas saltó a su rostro y ahí se detuvo para fundirse en sus ojos tan profundos y francos y que aún no perdían la chispa de vida que tanto le atraía e incitaba. Ambos sabían cómo comunicarse más allá de las palabras. Un gesto disimulado, una mirada cómplice, una caricia casual, solo eso bastaba para ellos luego de consolidar su relación en medio de tragedias y una guerra que finalmente había terminado.

Sus respiraciones se fundieron en una mezcla de agitación y compás sincronizado y Levi tomó los labios de Eren entre los propios, reviviendo su sabor y el calor de ellos a medida que sus bocas se acoplaban y sus lenguas se ceñían desesperadas, arrancándole pequeños jadeos que morían en su garganta antes de salir.

Jamás hubiera imaginado terminar bajo esas circunstancias luego de reconocer y admitir a Eren en la legión. Al principio fue solo un trozo más de carne dispuesto a morir por los demás. Luego vio la determinación de sus acciones y la convicción de sus ideales. Con el tiempo notó más aspectos de Eren que, aunque pretendió ignorarlos, terminó atrapado en ellos debido a la fuerza con la que él luchaba y se aferraba a todo. La pasión de su misma existencia fue la que lo cautivó al punto de no poder vivir sin ella. Y ahora estaba probando una vez más esa pasión que le excitaba, como aquellas noches donde consumaban su amor a escondidas de los demás. La diferencia de edad no era un impedimento; tampoco el género ni la condición en la que se encontraban. Solo eran ellos, dos individuos con un sentimiento en común, con una energía compatible y una necesidad de estar cerca el uno del otro más allá de sus rangos en el ejército.

Eren soltó un débil jadeo y se reclinó hacia atrás, alicaído. No podía evitarlo: estaba cansado, y Levi lo entendió.

—¿Se quedará esta noche? —preguntó mientras Levi lo arropaba y acomodaba la almohada bajo su cabeza.

—¿Me estás echando?

—Sabe que no —dijo Eren—. Quiero que se quede.

—No cabemos los dos en la misma cama.

—Puede dormir en la silla. Está acostumbrado.

—No es cómoda.

—Entonces consiga otra.

—O podría ir a mi habitación a descansar.

—El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad no necesita descansar.

—¿Por quién me estás tomando?

Eren sonrió.

—Solo bromeaba. Vaya a descansar.

—No me des órdenes, mocoso. Me quedaré.

—¿Incluso si la silla es incómoda?

—Puedo dormir contigo.

—¿Incluso si la cama es pequeña?

—Solo cierra la boca y duérmete.

Eren asintió y alcanzó la mano de Levi antes que se alejara de su lado. Con su presencia y su calor, podía conciliar el sueño más rápido, incluso si eso significaba retenerlo en contra de su voluntad.

—Creo que el beso que me dio está dando resultado. Ya me siento mucho mejor —murmuró adormilado.

—No digas tonterías —le rebatió Levi—, estás así producto de los medicamentos que te dio la cuatro ojos.

.

.

.

Eren no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar esa noche. Había sido especial para él, porque aunque no se diferenciaba demasiado de las anteriores, en las cuales compartía íntimamente con Levi, fue la antesala de un nuevo rumbo en sus vidas, no solo como miembros de la legión e individuos tras las murallas, sino como pareja.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró aliviado mientras se levantaba despacio, procurando no esforzarse demasiado. Su salud se había deteriorado en el último mes y sus heridas ya no sanaban. Se cubrió con una manta para mantener su temperatura y fue hasta la sala. De inmediato, sus ojos se acostumbraron al sol de la tarde y salió al pórtico, encontrando a Levi junto a la leñera donde recogía algunos maderos para la chimenea.

Al estar en pie por su propia cuenta su mente revivió el recuerdo de la última vez que compartió con sus compañeros de la legión; su último desayuno con ellos y su pelea con Jean antes de agravarse y terminar confinado en su dormitorio.

Había sido a primera hora de la mañana, tras haber pasado la noche con Levi, que consiguió levantarse y bajar al comedor donde los demás se encontraban preparando el desayuno. Su inesperada llegada los sorprendió, no solo por el hecho de verlo después de una semana, sino por su aspecto enfermizo que no podía ocultar ni siquiera con la mejor de las sonrisas que solía mostrar cuando se encontraba de buen humor.

Sasha fue la primera en acercarse y darle la bienvenida. Le ofreció un asiento y le sirvió un vaso de leche fresca para iniciar el día. Eren sentía un poco de náuseas, pero trató de no rechazar las atenciones de sus compañeros.

—Ya era hora que dejaras de descansar mientras todos nos matamos trabajando —soltó Jean sentado frente a él—. Siempre hay que tener consideraciones contigo. No es justo.

—No estuve descansando por gusto —respondió Eren—. Y si tanto quieres descansar, rómpete una pierna y deja de lloriquear.

—¡Lo haría si pudiera, imbécil!

—¡¿A quién le dices imbécil, imbécil?!

—¡Al único imbécil que veo por aquí, imbécil!

Eren se levantó y comenzó a forcejar con Jean con la mesa del comedor en medio, mientras Armin y Connie intentaban separarlos. Pero se vieron interrumpidos por la llegada de Levi que, al ver la situación, no tardó en mostrar su descontento. Incluso después de tanto tiempo, Jean y Eren no lograban congeniar ni respetarse. Las provocaciones eran constantes, y aunque eran peleas infantiles, no dejaba de molestarse al ver esa _cercanía_ tan estrecha entre ellos, donde podía ver aflorar las emociones más intensas de Eren solo cuando estaba con Jean.

—Ni siquiera un desayuno en paz se puede tomar cuando ustedes están juntos —se quejó mientras tomaba asiento a la cabeza de la mesa—. Los castigos en ustedes ya no funcionan.

Jean y Eren se separaron y trataron de ignorarse. Y aunque Levi lucía molesto, no podía negar que le alegraba ver a Eren con las fuerzas suficientes para pelearse con Jean. Eso parecía una buena señal si se tomaba en consideración que anoche había tenido un poco de temperatura.

Todo parecía ser como en los viejos tiempos. Levi seguía estando a cargo de los miembros que quedaban del grupo 104, y cada uno cumplía con sus respectivas labores al interior del cuartel. Sin embargo, sus funciones ahora implicaban también la formación de los civiles que dejaban las murallas. Turnándose, partían a primera hora de la mañana para organizar los grupos y escoltarlos en colaboración con la policía militar.

El desayuno continuó entre risas y un ambiente que hacía mucho no se sentía ni disfrutaba. Eren logró comer sin problemas bajo la atenta supervisión de Armin y Levi, puesto que Mikasa se encontraba fuera de la muralla Rose. Disfrutó del pan recién horneado y el vaso de leche que Sasha le ofreció, y se repitió un poco más. Todo parecía como antes, pero solo media hora después de haber finalizado el desayuno, y mientras se disponía a ayudar en las caballerizas, su estómago lo traicionó y tuvo que correr hacia los baños para vaciarlo. Pero apenas alcanzó a llegar a mitad de camino, junto al pozo, cuando su cuerpo no resistió y devolvió el desayuno, despertando la alerta de Levi y Connie, quienes se encontraban al interior del cuartel y advirtieron su colapso.

—Ve por Hanji —ordenó Levi cuando Connie se les acercó.

Eren había comenzado a sangrar por la nariz, y su piel se había vuelto pálida y fría.

—Lo lamento —murmuró mientras era ayudado por Levi a caminar de vuelta al interior del cuartel—. Estaba tan bien...

—Olvídate de eso. Ahora mueve tus piernas y camina.

Las esperanzas que habían guardado por una mejora estaban alejándose cada vez de sus manos, y la noticia de que el tratamiento al que Hanji decidió someter a Eren para retrasar los efectos nocivos de los genes de titán fue un fracaso, no tardó en esparcirse por el grupo, llegando incluso a los miembros de la corte. Los más cercanos sin embargo esperaban un milagro. Querían creer que podía mejorar para sentir que la felicidad tras el exterminio de los titanes era completa, pero ver a Eren apagándose echaba por tierra toda expectativa.

Hanji terminó de revisar a Eren y se acercó a Levi, que aguardaba a los pies de la cama, junto a la ventana de la habitación.

—Su condición ha empeorado —dijo con pesar—. Los hematomas en su cuerpo están creciendo y abarcando las zonas más delicadas, lo que indica que sus órganos han comenzado a fallar.

—Dijiste que el tratamiento experimental que se te ocurrió daría algún resultado.

—Tú mismo lo acabas de decir: es un tratamiento experimental. La condición de Eren es única, por lo que las transfusiones sanguíneas pueden ser efectiva o nulas en su organismo. Quizá prolongue sus fuerzas, pero su cuerpo ya no resiste más.

—Quieres decir que ya nada se puede hacer.

—Le he administrado antibióticos y transfusiones de sangre para retrasar los efectos de los genes de titán, pero solo es temporal. —Hanji suspiró y añadió: —Presentaré a la corte un informe médico para solicitar la cancelación de su ejecución. Bajo estas condiciones él no necesitará de esa sentencia.

—¿Crees que eso funcione?

—Haré todo lo posible. No tenemos otra alternativa. Le pediré ayuda a Irvin. Él aún es influyente, y Zacklay es un hombre justo y consecuente.

—Hazte cargo de eso.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? Aún no me dejas atender tus heridas, y no luces para nada bien.

—No hay nada que atender. Preocúpate del mocoso, él lo necesita más que yo.

Hanji no quiso insistir, pero no podía evitar preocuparse por Levi. Desde el término de la guerra no había descansado, y sus heridas las posponía por atender las de Eren. Y aunque era el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad seguía siendo humano, y como tal, podía morir si no se atendía.

.

.

.

El resto de la noche no fue diferente a las anteriores: Eren ardía en fiebre, y solo era capaz de emitir débiles e indescifrables quejidos, víctima del dolor que su condición lo aquejaba. Levi no se apartó de su lado, colocándole paños fríos para bajar su temperatura y sujetándole de la mano cuando lo necesitaba.

—No... quiero... no quiero... —murmuró Eren en medio de su letargo. En ese momento abrió los ojos y vio fijamente los de Levi, como si de pronto y, en medio de su agonía, la lucidez hubiera vuelto para comunicarse con él.

—Qué es lo que no quieres —le preguntó mientras sostenía su mano izquierda.

—No quiero... no quiero morir... no quiero morir aquí. No quiero, no quiero.

Levi en ese momento tomó una decisión. Quizá la más difícil de todas.

.

.

.

Solo una semana después, la corte envió una respuesta al reporte de Hanji. En la carta informaban que habían acogido su petitoria, y que mantendrían a Eren bajo vigilancia mientras permaneciera en el cuartel a la espera de su muerte. Aun así, Levi no estaba conforme, y quería hacer algo más por él que solo permitirle morir en paz dentro de las murallas.

—¡¿Qué harás qué?! —exclamó Hanji luego que Levi hablara con ella en la oficina, lejos de oídos curiosos y de Eren, que había conseguido dejar la cama de la que era prisionero desde hacía días para pasar la tarde bajo la sombra de un árbol en el patio del cuartel.

—Lo que escuchaste. No necesitas gritar de ese modo. Aprende a ser discreta.

—No es propio de ti esa clase de decisiones, por eso me espanté.

—Entonces comprenderás que es importante que mantengas tu boca cerrada y no interfieras.

Hanji no parecía convencida.

—Si cometes esa locura no solo expondrás la vida de Eren, sino también la tuya. La corte fue clara.

—A estas alturas me importa una mierda lo que diga la corte. Sacaré a Eren de este lugar y lo llevaré a donde él quiere.

—Pero Levi, eso es...

—¿Me ayudarás o te interpondrás? Como sea, lo haré con o sin tu ayuda.

—Sabes que te ayudaré. Por ti y Eren haría cualquier cosa.

Sin intenciones de responder, Levi contempló a Eren por la ventana de la oficina. Al hacerlo estaba cada vez más convencido de que debía sacarlo y darle el sueño que quería y merecía, aun cuando pareciese imposible y arriesgado.

.

.

.

Poco antes de la medianoche, Levi ingresó al dormitorio de Eren para hablar con él. Quería asegurarse de que nadie pudiera interrumpirlos, por lo que esperó que todos estuvieran dormidos para visitarlo. Al cruzar la puerta, lo encontró dormido sobre la cama con un libro abierto en su pecho.

—Oye, despierta —dijo, moviéndolo con descuido.

Eren reaccionó casi instantáneamente, apoyándose adormilado sobre sus antebrazos mientras miraba a su alrededor.

—¿Me quedé dormido? —preguntó.

—¿Necesitas que te lo confirme?

Eren negó y se acomodó mientras Levi lo hacía en la silla junto a la cama.

—Hanji-san me recomendó que me mantuviera en reposo luego de las transfusiones. Me recosté un momento y me quedé dormido.

—Te saltaste la cena.

—Pudo venir a despertarme.

—De todos modos la cena no estuvo de lo mejor.

Levi no quería admitir que habían ido a despertar a Eren, pero él, adormecido, se negó a bajar. Por lo visto no lo recordaba.

—¿Vino a cuidarme? —preguntó mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la dejaba a los pies de la cama.

—Tengo que hablar contigo de algo serio.

—¿Qué cosa?

—La corte ya envió su respuesta respecto a tu ejecución.

Eren se detuvo en el momento que se desabrochaba la camisa y lo observó expectante.

—No procederán con la sentencia. Te dejarán tranquilo.

—¡¿De... de verdad?!

—No bromearía con algo así.

Los ojos de Eren brillaron incluso en medio de la penumbra de la habitación. Y antes de que pudiera interrumpirle, Levi le comunicó la otra noticia aún más importante y por la cual había ido a hablarle.

—Te sacaré de aquí.

Confundido, Eren articuló un "¿Qué?" sin concebir de lo que Levi estaba hablando.

—Nos iremos de aquí. Fuera de las murallas.

Eren sacudió la cabeza y lo observó con desconcierto.

—No lo entiendo.

—No es difícil de entender. Dejaremos este lugar, tú y yo.

—Pero...

—La corte desistió de ejecutarte con la condición de que permanezcas dentro de las murallas, pero no me importa lo que digan. No quiero quedarme aquí, porque aún soy tu maldito niñero.

Eren reprimió un sollozo y bajó la cabeza, secándose el rostro con mal disimulo.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿No quieres salir? —inquirió Levi al ver su reacción.

—No es eso —respondió Eren, encarándolo—. Sé que está haciendo esto por mí, porque voy a morir.

—Ya te lo dije, no quiero quedarme encerrado por tu culpa. Me ordenaron cuidarte hasta el final, y eso haré. Pero no pretendo hacerlo dentro de las murallas.

—Pero sus heridas. Usted aún sangra.

—Eso no importa.

—¿Entonces ya lo tiene decidido? —preguntó Eren.

—Te irás conmigo —sentenció Levi.

—¿Es una orden?

—Sí.

Eren se mordió el labio y trató de objetar la decisión de Levi, pero él se le adelantó.

—¿Vas a desobedecerme?

—No, claro que no —articuló con suavidad.

Levi se sentó a su lado y dejó que lo abrazara mientras las primeras lágrimas comenzaban a empapar sus mejillas. Sabía que estaba sufriendo, y que por mucho que quisiera dejar las murallas tal como lo había soñado no sería posible. Aun así deseaba darle ese obsequio después de todo lo que habían vivido, porque aun cuando creía que era algo que Eren se merecía, quería también demostrarle lo que significaba para él en su vida, más allá de besos, encuentros sexuales en la cama y un título a su relación secreta.

Se recostaron y permanecieron abrazados el resto de la noche, decidiendo y planeando cómo iban a escapar.

.

.

.

No fue mucho lo que tardaron en prepararlo todo. Con la ayuda de Hanji y las indicaciones para administrar los medicamentos que utilizaba Eren, tuvieron todo listo al día siguiente, durante la noche. Eren estaba entusiasmado con la idea, a pesar de lo que su partida repentina significaba no solo para él, sino para Mikasa y Armin, quienes ignoraban su plan.

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó Levi una vez que ingresó al dormitorio de Eren—. ¿Puedes caminar?

Él en ese momento terminaba de acomodarse las correas del equipo de maniobras. Había intentado mantenerse bien durante el día, procurando descansar para conservar las fuerzas, aunque lográndolo a duras penas. Lo único que quería en ese momento era dormir, pero no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su oportunidad de vivir con Levi fuera de las murallas.

—Sí —respondió. Se detuvo junto al buró y observó la carta que dejó para Mikasa y Armin—. Creo que a quien más le costará entender será a Mikasa.

—Ya no es una mocosa —dijo Levi—. Debe entender la situación. Vivir como tu sombra no le hace bien.

—Usted lo hace conmigo —señaló Eren, dibujando un mohín de burla en los labios.

—Te equivocas —rebatió Levi, ignorando su mueca—. Si te mueres o si te vas no tengo porqué seguirte. Tampoco puedo impedírtelo.

—Cuando caí en manos de la policía militar usted fue el primero en querer salvarme.

—Eso fue diferente; la humanidad dependía de tu supervivencia.

Eren no vio necesidad de contradecirle, porque en su interior sabía que Levi estuvo —en aquel entonces— preocupado y no dudó en rescatarlo sin importar a quién se enfrentaba.

—Andando.

—Espere —dijo Eren, sujetándolo del brazo derecho—. ¿No tiene miedo de lo que pueda pasar con nosotros?

—¿Te estás arrepintiendo?

—No, pero... estaremos solos, los dos.

—Esa es la idea.

Eren esgrimió una sonrisa y siguió a Levi fuera de la habitación. Pasaban de las tres, y Hanji los esperaba en las afueras del cuartel, con los caballos ya ensillados y una bolsa con las hierbas medicinales para Eren. Lo único que podía hacer por él era facilitarle un tratamiento paliativo y hacer más llevadero sus últimos días.

—Esto es lo más loco que he hecho, y eso que no suelo ser una persona sensata.

—Gracias por la ayuda, Hanji-san —dijo Eren—. Gracias por todo.

—Suerte. La necesitarán.

Hanji sabía que era el adiós definitivo. Abrazó a Eren y le susurró: cuídalo, aunque intente hacerse el fuerte, también necesita que lo contengan.

Una vez que soltó a Eren, le ayudó a subir al caballo. Lo vio alejarse con Levi y fijó la mirada al cielo de manera contemplativa y resignada. Las estrellas parecían más brillantes esa noche, y la luna jugaba a las escondidas entre un pequeño cúmulo de nubes cargadas de lluvia.

—Creí que los detendrías... —dijo a la persona que se encontraba al otro lado, junto a la puerta del cuartel—. Irvin.

—Aunque hubiera querido hacerlo, Levi aún es capaz de luchar —dijo él, dejando su _escondite _tras presenciar la huída de Levi y Eren.

—¿Crees que encontrarán el futuro que merecen? —preguntó Hanji, deseando que aquello fuese posible.

—No lo sé. Pero sí estoy seguro de que mientras estén juntos, su futuro será el que ellos quieren.

.

.

.

Eren se relajó en la banqueta del porche mientras sentía la tibieza del sol en su rostro. Un aire fresco y salino le había invadido apenas salió de la cabaña. El sueño que tuvo momentos antes de despertar le había llevado a las reminiscencias de la batalla que finalmente ganó la humanidad, sus días en el cuartel antes de escapar, su lucha por mantenerse firme y soportar su huida hasta el refugio que encontró con Levi tras una semana de viaje. No fue un camino fácil, llegando a creer por momentos que no lo lograrían, pero finalmente habían conseguido conocer el mar e instalarse frente a él.

—Por fin despiertas —dijo Levi al verlo sentado bajo el alero.

—Lo siento, esta vez fue un poco más difícil.

Levi ingresó a la cabaña y Eren lo siguió a paso lento. Al cruzar el dintel de la puerta lo encontró acomodando los leños secos en la chimenea para calentar la olla que colgaba sobre las brasas.

—¿Tienes hambre? —le oyó preguntar.

—Un poco.

—Sobró algo de la cena. La calentaré.

—Gracias, me sentará bien algo caliente. Tengo frío.

Levi le echó una mirada casual y reanudó su labor frente a la chimenea.

Eren se sentó a la mesa y observó a Levi. Estaba en deuda con él; los últimos meses habían sido mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado. Incluso si consideraba su precaria salud, los días a su lado eran un grato recuerdo.

—En la tarde me gustaría bajar a la playa. Quisiera sentir el mar en mis pies una vez más —dijo mientras se acomodaba la manta que cubría sus hombros. Las ventanas de la cabaña no poseían vidrio, por lo que cualquier brisa repentina lo estremecía.

—Dijiste que tenías frío. Lo mejor es que descanses.

Eren negó con la cabeza aun cuando Levi permanecía de espaldas.

—Necesito hacerlo —insistió.

Levi volteó el rostro.

—¿No puedes esperar? —preguntó.

—Lo siento, tiene que ser hoy.

Con un suspiro Levi se le acercó y palpó su frente para comprobar su temperatura. Tan solo anoche había tenido fiebre y mucho dolor. Le sorprendía incluso verlo en pie por su propia cuenta, cuando ya no era capaz de sostenerse solo desde hacía dos semanas.

—¿Tienes la fuerza? —le preguntó, y Eren asintió—. Está bien. Iremos, pero primero debes comer algo. Has vomitado todo en los últimos días.

—Siento que ya no puedo resistir nada en el estómago —se quejó Eren, torciendo los labios con desagrado.

Levi entonces recordó las palabras de Hanji la última noche que Eren colapsó luego de intentar comer algo sólido. "Su organismo se está deteriorando por completo. Su cuerpo ya no resistirá más tiempo". Sus órganos internos fallaban, y era poco lo que se podía hacer al respecto; solo esperar...

Eren suspiró y descansó su rostro en su antebrazo izquierdo. El aroma del caldo sobre la lumbre pareció abrir su apetito, y rogaba porque su cuerpo no lo traicionara otra vez como anoche, luego de devolver su estómago en plena cena.

—Tuve un sueño —dijo en medio del silencio y el crepitar de las brasas.

—¿Qué soñaste?

—Cuando estábamos en el cuartel y me pidió que escapáramos.

—Eso fue hace tiempo.

—Pero lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer. A veces siento que el tiempo ha corrido muy rápido; en otras parecer haberse detenido. Estoy un poco desorientado.

—Es natural si pasas la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo. Estos tres meses se han ido muy de prisa.

Eren sonrió y se relajó.

—Los mejores tres meses de mi vida —confesó.

—No seas exagerado. Este lugar es desagradable, sucio, y en la noche me pican los mosquitos.

Esta vez Eren no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada.

Fueron reiteradas ocasiones, en especial durante la noche, en los que parecía que su corazón se detendría para siempre, mientras Levi se empeñaba en retenerlo, negándose a dejarlo ir. Pero el cuerpo de Eren había llegado a su límite. Su piel ya no poseía el color natural que tanto le gustaba a Levi; ahora era un tinte grisáceo y opaco, similar a las cenizas. Las manchas por la falla de sus órganos se habían disgregado por el resto de su cuerpo, el color y la frescura de sus labios eran solo un recuerdo, sus sangrados eran cada vez más recurrentes, su agonía y dolores constantes, y aun así el brillo de sus ojos persistía, dándole a Levi esperanzas de un día más a su lado. Sin embargo, lo que más le impresionaba era la madurez con la que Eren estaba aceptando su partida. Hacía mucho que ya no lloraba enrabiado por su destino. La resignación finalmente lo había llevado a mantenerse tranquilo a la espera de su final, como si todo lo que había esperado en su vida se hubiera cumplido y ya no necesitara más porqué vivir.

Eren observó el paisaje exterior desde la ventana de la cabaña y recordó la madrugada en la que llegaron a ella y la vieron en pie a orillas del bosque. Por lo visto los titanes no habían destruido todo. A lo lejos se podían divisar viejas edificaciones, y lo que en la antigüedad fueron pueblos con vida y un futuro prometedor.

Levi depositó el plato sobre la mesa, y el vapor de la sopa llegó hasta Eren, trayéndolo de vuelta a sus sentidos.

—Trata de comértelo todo —dijo. Le preocupaba verlo rechazar todas las comidas. Eren estaba cansado de vomitar todo lo que Levi le servía.

—Lo intentaré —comentó mientras revolvía la sopa humeante. Lucía apetitosa, y esperaba disfrutarla sin devolverla.

—Te prepararé un té de hierbas.

—Ya casi se termina la medicina que nos dio Hanji-san.

—Conseguiré más.

—No se preocupe, no será necesario.

Levi sintió una punzada en el pecho y trató de no volver a tocar el tema. Eren se estaba despidiendo desde hacía mucho, pero no quería aceptarlo. Aun no estaba preparado para dejarlo partir, porque una parte de él aún se aferraba a la idea de un milagro. Y al pensar en ello se sentía miserable e impotente al ver que la persona más importante de su vida lo dejaría atrás.

Después de comer bajaron a la playa para pasar el resto de la tarde frente al mar. Por primera vez, en semanas, Eren no devolvió el estómago. Habían compartido un almuerzo tranquilo, como cuando llegaron a la cabaña y se instalaron en ella, llevando la vida que ellos habían imaginado en alguna oportunidad antes de dejar las murallas.

Levi no olvidaba el momento en el que se encontraron con el océano. Parecía un sueño, un delirio de su mente cansada. Pero más allá de cualquier alucinación, le sorprendió la fuerza que Eren tuvo para bajarse del caballo y correr hasta descubrir la sensación del agua salada sobre su cuerpo. En ese momento vio una vez más la vida volver a él, la emoción en sus ojos cansados y la satisfacción de haber alcanzado el sueño que le impulsó a luchar y cumplir la promesa que juró realizar en su niñez. Era un recuerdo inolvidable que guardaba muy bien en su memoria, y que le acompañaría por siempre.

Caminaron sin prisa bajo la sombra de los árboles que custodiaban el sendero natural hacia la playa. Eren llevaba puesta la manta porque insistía en tener frío, mientras Levi mantenía sus manos entrelazadas sin intención de soltarlo. Cuando hundieron los pies en la arena, Eren cerró los ojos y dejó que la brisa acariciara su piel y meciera sus cabellos.

—Qué hermoso —dijo, contemplando el paisaje nuevamente—. Me gustaría estar aquí por siempre.

—¿Quieres acercarte?

—Sí.

Caminaron con el sol tibio y blanco del otoño sobre sus cabezas. El rugido de las olas rompiendo en la orilla y el canto de las aves surcando el cielo los acompañaron hasta detenerse frente la orilla.

—¿Qué cree que haya más allá del océano? —preguntó Eren cuando el oleaje espumoso lamió sus pies descalzos, barriendo un poco el cansancio acumulado en su cuerpo.

—Mientras estemos aquí, lo que haya más allá no me importa —dijo Levi, notando cómo Eren buscaba profundizar la unión de sus manos.

Podía recordar con claridad la última noche que se fundieron en uno solo. En esa ocasión, Eren se había entregado por entero, haciendo a un lado cualquier pesar y dolencia. Y más allá del resentimiento que existía por no poder seguir viviendo como querían, sus dedos acariciando su piel y su aliento derritiendo su cuello cada vez que le susurraba un _te amo_ mientras ardía en su interior, fueron la prueba de que haberle entregado su corazón y su vida había valido la pena.

—Me preguntó cómo estarán los demás —dijo Eren, sintiendo un agradable escalofrío ante el contacto de sus pies con la arena húmeda.

—No lo sé, no pienso en ellos.

—Mikasa debe estar preocupada. Quizá no entendió la carta que le dejé. Ella quería conocer el mundo conmigo.

—Lo hará de todos modos —dijo Levi.

—¿Cree que nos estén buscando?

—Tal vez.

Cansados de permanecer de pie por tanto rato, decidieron tenderse cerca de la orilla y ver el primer juego de colores que ofrecía la puesta de sol. Levi se sentó y Eren se acomodó contra su pecho, apoyando la cabeza en la curvatura de su cuello mientras sus brazos lo envolvían para conservar su calor. Aguardaron en silencio, dejando que el paisaje frente a ellos los inundara y aliviara, como una mano sanadora.

—¿Recuerda cuando nos conocimos? —preguntó Eren tras unos minutos.

—No tengo forma de olvidarlo.

—Cada momento que pasé con usted es un recuerdo que atesoraré siempre. Incluso ahora... El amor y la dedicación que me dio nunca la olvidaré. Desde que supe que era la persona con la que quería pasar el resto de mi vida, mi corazón solo latió para usted. Me siento feliz y tranquilo por haberlo conocido.

—¿Por qué no estás molesto? —cuestionó Levi. No podía entender la resignación de Eren. Le molestaba verlo tan tranquilo después de tanto sufrimiento—. Deberías estarlo. Te arrebataron la oportunidad de conocer el mundo por el cual luchaste.

—No es… el último sentimiento que quiero experimentar —dijo Eren—. Me basta con estar con usted y... —Un súbito ataque de tos le hizo aferrarse a su estómago y emitió un quejido que convulsionó su cuerpo.

—Regresemos. Debes descansar —ordenó Levi al escuchar los quejidos lastimeros que escaparon de su boca.

—Usted también... lo necesita. Sus... heridas no sanaron.

—No te preocupes de eso. Esto es algo importante para mí también.

Eren se acurrucó en el inusual calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de Levi y cerró los ojos unos minutos.

—Sus brazos siempre me han confortado. Se sienten tan cálidos y cómodos —murmuró adormilado—. Quisiera decirle tantas cosas... pero... no encuentro las palabras adecuadas.

—No necesitas decirme nada —dijo Levi. Podía sentir la respiración irregular de Eren contra su pecho.

—Yo... habían tantas cosas que quería hacer. Pero ahora... —Un sollozo escapó de sus labios en el instante que abría los ojos para ver el sol hundirse paulatinamente en el horizonte—. Solo quiero vivir un poco más. No quiero dejarlo. ¡No quiero!

Levi lo estrechó en sus brazos con fuerza, sintiendo el temblor involuntario de su cuerpo.

—No conseguirás nada con llorar —le dijo al escuchar un amargo lamento morir en su garganta.

—Lamento ser una carga hasta el final —sollozó—. No fui el amante que quería.

—Nunca te exigí nada.

—Gracias... —Eren volvió a cerrar los ojos y suspiró—. Tengo... sueño...

—No te duermas. Si lo haces yo también lo haré.

Eren asintió y abrió los ojos, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por permanecer despierto.

—Estos meses que pasé junto a usted... fueron los mejores de mi vida. Gracias... por darme este hermoso obsequio —expresó.

—Eren, perdóname. No pude protegerte —confesó Levi. Se sentía miserable por no haber podido salvarlo. Deseaba darle su vida, pero esta ya no valía demasiado. Al igual que Eren, había llegado al final de su camino.

—Lo hizo —dijo Eren con un respirar pesado y doloroso—. Lo hizo... desde el primer momento. Cuando me admitió... en la legión... y cuidó de mí. —Respiró profundo, sintiendo el aroma de Levi llenar sus pulmones y un puñado de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas—. Ojalá... pueda perdonarme —murmuró, sintiendo los párpados cada vez más pesados—. Perdóneme por no quedarme a su lado como se lo prometí. Dejaré mi corazón con usted.

—No es necesario; no tardaré en seguirte. Estar en este mundo sin ti no tendrá ningún sentido. —A estas alturas, poco era lo que le importaba a Levi mantener al margen sus sentimientos. Eren había logrado descubrir cada aspecto de su personalidad, incluso aquella que nadie más conocía—. Tendrás que esperar —añadió—. Es una orden.

Eren sonrió a duras penas, sintiendo el calor de Levi más intenso que nunca. Dejó su hombro y, con gran esfuerzo, logró quedar de frente a su rostro, viendo esa mirada que le dedicaba solo a él.

—Aunque... esta no haya sido una historia de amor, nuestro amor... pudo sobrevivir hasta el final. ¿Cree que nos volvamos a encontrar? —preguntó—. ¿Cree que nuestro destino sea volver a estar juntos?

—Te buscaré si eso es lo que quieres —dijo Levi.

—¿Lo haría por mí?

Levi asintió en el minutos que la respiración de Eren se volvió cada vez más pesada y errática. En su intento por mantenerse despierto, dejó escapar lastimeros quejidos que estremecieron a Levi.

—Solo un poco más —le pidió él al notar que su cuerpo iba perdiendo su calor—. Quédate conmigo un poco más.

—Creo que... ya debo irme.

—No te diré adiós —dijo Levi, entrelazando sus manos con necesidad y mal disimulada desesperación, luego que Eren le regalara una suave caricia en su rostro.

—Sea en el lugar que esté... sé que... podré amarlo —confesó Eren.

Cerró los ojos y, al igual que el sol ocultándose tras el horizonte, solo se fue.

Levi lo envolvió con sus brazos y dejó que el dolor y la desolación tomaran el control de su cuerpo.

—Eren, cuídate —le dijo—. Te veré pronto.

.

.

.

Dos semanas después, Irvin y Hanji los encontraron. La corte había dictado una orden para buscarlos y traerlos de vuelta a las murallas, pero ya no era necesaria. Ellos ya no estaban. Levi había muerto esa misma noche debido a las graves heridas que jamás sanaron. Septicemia fue el diagnóstico que Hanji le había dado como advertencia frente a su necedad de atender sus laceraciones. Era claro que buscaba seguir a Eren una vez que él se fuera.

Pero a pesar de lo doloroso que significaba la partida de Eren, Mikasa logró entender su decisión y no lloró cuando supo de su partida. Tampoco odió a Levi por habérselo arrebatado; comprendió que ellos habían decidido permanecer juntos más allá de la muerte, y que el deseo de explorar la tierra que les había sido arrebatada por los titanes no se comparaba al de pasar sus últimos días en su propio mundo.

Ahora la vida continuaba para los demás. Debían seguir hacia adelante, redescubriendo el mundo que aguardaba gracias a Eren, que dio su vida por la salvación de la humanidad, y a Levi, quien le dio su corazón, esperando que en un futuro no muy lejano pudieran vivir nuevamente ese amor que los había unido y que perduraría hasta el fin.

FIN


End file.
